


Hanahaki Disease AU

by pxlyhymniq



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Female Homosexuality, Fiction, Flowers, Gay, Gay Bar, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Rights, Homosexuality, Japan, Japanese, Lesbian Character, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Multi, No Lesbians Die, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Roses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxlyhymniq/pseuds/pxlyhymniq
Summary: Hanahaki Disease (花吐き病 (Japanese); 하나하키병 (Korean); 花吐病 (Chinese)) is a fictional disease in which the victim coughs up flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. It ends when the beloved returns their feelings (romantic love only; strong friendship is not enough), or when the victim dies. It can be cured through surgical removal, but when the infection is removed, the victim's romantic feelings for their love also disappear.-Nobody expected to fall for these people, but what happens when they do?





	Hanahaki Disease AU

**Author's Note:**

> (I'll put trigger warnings and such here, and in the tags)

** _Hanahaki Disease_ **

**Hanahaki Disease (花吐き病 (Japanese); 하나하키병 (Korean); 花吐病 (Chinese)) is a fictional disease in which the victim coughs up flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. It ends when the beloved returns their feelings (romantic love only; strong friendship is not enough), or when the victim dies. It can be cured through surgical removal, but when the infection is removed, the victim's romantic feelings for their love also disappear. **

* * *

 

Specifics

Daisy; symbolises innocence, purity. {loyal love}

Delphinium; symbolises big heartedness, fun, lightness and levity. {new, fun, unexpected love.}

Iris; symbolises eloquence, wisdom, faith and hope. (purple for wisdom, respect and compliments {respectful, calm love}, blue is hope and faith {hopeful love as usually 'impossible'}, yellow is passion {passionate, usually rash and lustful love} and white is purity and innocence {pure, fluffy, undying love}.

Hydrangea; symbolises gratitude, understanding and heartlessness {heartfelt, honest love in general}. (pink is linked to love in general), blue is frigidity {unlikely, improbably love, likely between enemies}, and purple is deep understanding {knowing the other for a long time kind of love, usually between two very good friends} 

Poppy; symbolises oblivion and imagination. (red is success and love in general {usually reciprocated love} 

Rose; symbolises modesty, girlhood and secrecy (love, honour faithful love} 

'lecroixs'

* * *

Although mainly Jamilton, this story will contain other ships that have contracted Hanahaki as well.

Potential Idea: Those who have Hanahaki all go to an anonymous support group

 

**_Jamilton: Thomas Jefferson and Alexander Hamilton work in the same law office. They first met when Thomas Jefferson came back from France and became Washington's Secretary of State. Immediately, they became almost enemies, and the hate grew. They argue about everything from what the best type of coffee is to what the best thing is to do politically. Alexander Hamilton has always hated Thomas Jefferson, and Thomas Jefferson felt the same way at first, but he slowly started to start developing a crush on Hamilton and it's continued, not a good thing for Thomas._ **

**Thomas** ** has Hanahaki for Alexander. He throws up yellow irises and blue hydrangeas. **

_**To add in near to the wedding-ish? John Laurens is Alexander's ex-boyfriend. He is the best man (of Alex's) at Thomas and Alexander's wedding and Alex catches him throwing up flowers.** _

**John has Hanahaki for Alexander. He throws up purple hydrangeas and daisies.**

_**Lafayette x John: The end ship. John ends up getting the operation to remove the flowers (and feelings) for Alexander. He takes Lafayette with him into the operation room. Afterwards. John is knocked out and wakes up to the sound of Lafayette throwing up in his toilet. He tries to deny that it is flowers, but John soon sees petals and blood everywhere.** _

**Lafayette has Hanahaki for John. He throws up blue irises.**

_**Maria x Eliza: Eliza used to date Alexander, but they broke up because Eliza was offered to adopt a child and Alexander wasn't ready. Eliza's little girl is in first grade and her teacher is someone called Mrs Reynolds, although she prefers Miss Lewis. She teaches Eliza's daughter and the two end up becoming good friends. This happens because Eliza meets her for the first time and starts throwing up petals. Her daughter is called Angelica 'Angie' LeCroix Schuyler.** _

**Eliza has Hanahaki for Maria. She throws up delphiniums and roses.**

_**Burr x Madison (burrmads): Madison is Jefferson's best friend. When Thomas gets married, James is annoyed that he is still single. So, Thomas hooks him up with one of his friends from high school, Aaron Burr. Little does James know, Burr has had the Hanahaki for James since they met in high school.** _

**Aaron has Hanahaki for James. He throws up pink hydrangeas.**

**_Theodosia x Angelica (theogelica): Eliza starts talking to Angelica about her crush on Maria and they get talking about Angelica's love life. She met Theo on a dating app and has a huge crush on her. So much so that she developed Hanahaki for her. Their first date is a week later._ **

**Angelica has Hanahaki for Theodosia (Sr.). She throws up poppies and purple irises.**

_**Peggy x Lee x Seabury: Seabury and Lee have been dating for about a year now. They are both poly and Charles is good friends with Peggy. He knows that Peggy is secretly poly too, and asks if they want to be in a poly relationship. She says yes, but her sisters disapprove and get annoyed at her. (Warning: polyphobia {is that what it's called?) will be included at some point - eg, 'you can't love more than one person', 'you can't get married', etc.)** _

**Lee has Hanahaki for Peggy and Seabury although it is less extreme. He throws up white irises.**

**JAMILTON: Thomas asks Alexander out at some point and the next day (after they s l e e p together) Thomas almost dies of Hanahaki and they get really gay.**

 


End file.
